


Back at it Again

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gohan makes his intentions known to his college roommate. Excitement ensues.





	Back at it Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MariekoWest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariekoWest/gifts).



> I was so excited by your ficlet you gifted me I just had to write you one real fast too, in the typical fashion that you like with HanP. I hope I did your OTP justice here, it's an au and I wrote this in like, an hour, but here's to you! If you like it, I'll do a part two, if you don't well I definitely had fun writing this :)

Gohan sighed in frustration as he read over the same exact line in his textbook for the fourth time. He grumbled as he put his pen to paper and scribbled out the numbers he’d written and put different numbers in. 

Finally, he’d decided he’d had enough and pushed his chair back from the unwieldy oak desk and started pacing about the small dorm room he was in. Since coming to college for his fifth major, and multiple minors, one would have thought that by this point he would have it all down pat but apparently not. He was incredibly surly as he hadn’t really been off the campus in awhile, however there was one very good reason why he stayed despite all of his scholarly frustration: his roommate. 

Being born on a planet that had been rife with trade and foreign affairs, he’d been no stranger to seeing all sorts of different aliens, although there was one in particular that had his attention everytime he entered into the room, and that was Piccolo Daimao. Hailed as somewhat of a badboy from a family that had a dirty past as well, Gohan had found that all the rumours were completely inaccurate as he’d been rooming with him for the better half of a year. 

Currently, the Namek in question was sprawled out on the couch in their common area, and Gohan took to standing against the wall whilst letting his mind wander to an earlier conversation they’d had. They’d been playing a game of chess however the chess pieces were actually shot glasses and Gohan had had the pleasure of discovering that the Namekian blushed rather easily when it came to divulging secrets. 

Par example, the young Namek’s husky voice had gone a tad deeper when Gohan had teased him about being a virgin, and it was so obvious that the other man was lying when he’d blustered out that he wasn’t that Gohan had nearly combusted with desire for him. Coming from a fairly conservative background himself, he hadn’t acted on it, however now seeing the Namekian’s plush lips slightly parted from sleep, sharp teeth only barely showing, and his antennae drooping down over his forehead had Gohan questioning his own morals. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration as he continued to watch the sleeping beauty, and folded his muscular arms over his broad chest. 

All work and no play sure had gotten to Gohan’s psyche as of late, and since he was a full blooded Saiyan, he was sure it was about damned time one of them make a move. He bit his lip and then walked away from the helpless Namek, when he heard the grumbling voice and the stirring form of the Namekian. He spun around when he heard Piccolo ask, whilst rubbing his eyes,

“Gohan?” The Saiyan in question froze, excitement and nervousness coursing through him, and he walked back over to the helpless Namek. 

“Yeah?”

“I’m never drinking with you again, you heartless man,” he grumbled, and Gohan snickered as he knelt in front of the gorgeous Namek. Piccolo’s slanted eyes were still drowsy with sleep and as he stretched Gohan got a glimpse of something far more gorgeous under the oversized shirt the Namek was wearing. 

“You didn’t sleep long enough, you know,” he teased, and Piccolo rewarded him with a specific, carefully chosen finger in his direction. Gohan snorted again and Piccolo growled lowly at him, though it wasn’t a very serious challenge. Gohan decided to mess with him. 

“You know, where I come from, them’s fightin’ words,” he adopted a twangy accent and Piccolo rolled his eyes, holding a pillow that had somehow been drug from a bedroom and belonged to neither one of them. 

“Ugh, you Saiyans and your propensity to always want a good fight,” he muttered crossly, and Gohan decided it was now or never to make his move. He felt the air and the mood and everything was just right....he moved in closer to the Namek, putting his hands on either side of his waist, and Piccolo stilled, his breath caught in his throat. 

“That’s not the only thing we want,” said Gohan, his voice low and husky, eliciting an interesting reaction from the Namekian. “We want all sorts of things, a good fight is just one of the things that gets our blood running,” he continued. 

“Wh-what else do you do then?” Piccolo asked, his legs slightly parting as arousal started pulsing through his sex, not the first time it had happened but certainly the first time it had been so sharp. On Gohan’s part, he felt his carefully restrained excitement starting to rise, hoping that this was headed exactly where he wanted. 

“Well, do you really want to know?” Gohan leaned his head in closer to the Namek’s, his voice low and his breath ghosting across Piccolo’s lips. Piccolo nodded, gulping as he realized how very ‘caught’ he was, and let Gohan lead him from the couch to the room they shared however this time Piccolo was lead to his Saiyan counterparts’ bed. He was slowly backed onto it, his head falling onto the pillows, and the desire he’d felt for the Saiyan was beginning to make itself known. As far as Namekians went, Piccolo was definitely not like the rest in that he liked fighting and he’d always been a free thinker, instead of one with the ‘hive mind’ mentality that the rest of them had at times. He’d been sent here to see if he’d be able to get the bad knocked out of him, however that wasn’t the only thing that was about to get knocked as he realized he’d really come to like this man in front of him, leaning over him. Gohan had taken off his shirt and was running his warm hands up Piccolo’s bare legs, and he could have sworn that the Saiyan male was already groaning as he felt him up. 

Piccolo blushed, purple framing his cheeks quite becomingly, and Gohan nestled himself in between Piccolo’s thighs, his waist nudging up against Piccolo’s sex. The Namekian gasped slightly, and to make matters better for the Namekian, Gohan lowered his lips to his lover's neck to start a slow line of kisses to the Namek’s collarbone. Gohan explored the neck and shoulders of the Namek for some time until he decided he’d had enough teasing them both and fell onto his lips greedily, taking kiss after kiss until they were both breathless. Things started moving faster then, Gohan shoving Piccolo’s oversized shirt up to his chest so he could kiss his way down to the aromatic centre of his Namek. 

“O-oh, ohhh…” Piccolo would have jolted when Gohan’s hot, needy mouth crushed against his quivering member if it weren’t for the Saiyan’s handle on his thighs. Gohan eyed him from his vantage point between his legs and gave him a wicked grin before his tongue snuck out and licked lower, catching the small knob at the top of his delicate folds beneath his rigid penis. Piccolo arched his back as Gohan started stroking him off leisurely and tasting his wet sex; he was so turned on he was leaking to his utter embarrassment, and went to hide his face when he heard Gohan utter

“Don’t.” He gasped at the low command, and upon glancing down to the burning gaze of Son Gohan, he melted completely. Gohan tasted his Namekian fully, licking and sucking, his free hand tugging at the helpless Namek’s penis, and when the man beneath him started shuddering, Gohan eased off, resulting in a cry of frustration from his counterpart. It was time, he thought to himself, to make things even better for both of them, and started pulling down his remaining clothing to reveal his proud, straining cock. 

Piccolo gasped in pleasure and shock, becoming more aroused the longer he looked at the head glistening with precum. 

“Are you ready?” he groaned, pulling Piccolo’s knees so they were flush with his waist, and then reached down to position his cock at his lover’s entrance. 

“Y-yes!” Piccolo nodded, his entire body leaning inwards towards Gohan, and the Saiyan relented all too happily as he slowly shoved his dick inside the clenched wet heat. He groaned loudly, Piccolo’s sigh breathless and arousing as his muscles continued to work Gohan’s member. 

“You’re so big,” he moaned, tightening his legs around Gohan’s waist, and slightly easing him inside of him more with a movement from his feet. 

“Mmm, if only I’d known you wanted this as badly as I have sooner, you’d have been sleeping in my bed instead of alone.” Gohan started shifting his hips in earnest, wanting to please the Namekian beneath him but also needing release himself. 

“Touch yourself while I do this, because fuck I’m so close!” he whispered, and nearly came on contact when Piccolo reached down and started to fondle himself with both hands. With mingling breaths and a constant barrage of thrusting, Piccolo’s body clenched for the millionth time as his orgasm shook him to his very core, his sex milking Gohan of his seed and taking it deeply inside him. 

“Uhnnnn! AH! AH!” Piccolo tightened his legs to take Gohan even further inside him as penis erupted as well, lubricating their pelvic areas better. Gohan was having a hard time coming down from his climax high, though it seemed his lover was having a similar experience. He slowly pulled out, eliciting moans from both of them, and he made out slowly and passionately with Piccolo, who for his part was happy to finally be in the arms of the man he’d lusted after for months. 

Fin


End file.
